Theodore Nott
— based on the fact Theodore didn't attend in Potions on 21 April 1997, he was currently of age and could take his Apparition test. |died= |blood=Pure-blood"Malfoy & Nott" at Extra Stuff at - "In childhood, Draco associated mainly with the pure-blood children of his father’s ex-Death Eater cronies, and therefore arrived at Hogwarts with a small gang of friends already made, including Theodore Nott and Vincent Crabbe." |nationality= |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=BrownAs seen on Pottermore. |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Mr Nott (father) *Mrs Nott (mother) † *Cantankerus Nott |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Nott family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin *Death Eaters }} Theodore Nott (b. 1979/1980) was a pure-blood wizard who was a Slytherin student in the same year as Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He came from a family of Death Eaters and supporters of Pure-blood supremacy. Biography Early life Theodore Nott was born to an elderly wizard, Mr Nott and his wife. After the death of his mother, Theodore was raised by his father, who was a Death Eater. Hogwarts years Theodore started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin house. During a Care of Magical Creatures lesson in his fifth year, he was one of only three students present who could see Thestrals. This suggests that he may have witnessed his mother's death firsthand. F.A.Q. question at J.K. Rowling Official Site - ExtraStuff He found the creatures rather distasteful and unpleasant as he watched one eating. Fifth-year Hermione Granger pointed out Theodore's name to Harry Potter for the first time in 1996. She did this when Theodore was gathered in the school library with fellow Slytherins: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. All four boys had fathers who had recently been outed by Harry as Death Eaters in an article published in The Quibbler. Theodore was the only member of the group whose reaction to seeing Harry was not specifically noted as being either negative or threatening, as it was not noticeable at all. Sixth year While on the Hogwarts Express in 1996, Horace Slughorn waylaid Blaise Zabini and inquired after Theodore's father. Blaise replied that Mr Nott was a Death Eater imprisoned in Azkaban for breaking into the Department of Mysteries the previous June. Slughorn, not wanting any association with Death Eaters, was not pleased and thus invited Blaise, not Theodore, to join the Slug Club. Theodore was one of four Slytherin students who progressed to the N.E.W.T.-level in Potions. During his first lesson with Professor Slughorn, he sat next to Draco, and they both sniggered when Hermione revealed that she was a Muggle-born. They also were sceptical about the effects of Amortentia. Seventh year Theodore attended his seventh year at Hogwarts. Due to being a pure-blood Slytherin, as well as the son of a Death Eater, he was likely treated better than most. Shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts, students were being evacuated from the school including the Slytherins. It is unknown if he was one of the few students to join Lord Voldemort, or if he simply joined those who evacuated. Later life In 2020 Nott duelled Harry Potter (the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement), before being defeated and arrested by him for the illegal possession of an unregistered and advanced Time-Turner. Nott had created at least two Time-Turners for Lucius Malfoy. The prototype, which was restricted by a boundary of five minutes, was seized by Potter and used by his son to travel to the past. The improved Time-Turner, which gleamed gold and allowed the traveller to stay in the past for an unlimited time, was kept by Lucius who never used it. Draco Malfoy then used it to save his son in the past. Physical description Theodore was "weedy" and "stringy," indicating that he was tall, thin, and perhaps weakly built. He was also considered to be "rabbity" in appearance by some. Personality and traits Theodore was a solitary boy who never felt compelled to join "gangs," such as the one headed by Draco Malfoy. He was seen as a loner who preferred to do things by himself, although he did seem fit to join in by laughing at Hermione Granger's Blood-status as a Muggle-born, implying he himself was a hateful pure-blood supremacist like many other Slytherins and his family. He was also noted as being particularly clever and inventive, best demonstrated by his cunning and secretive creation of two illegal Time-Turners, a rather spectacular feat not many others are capable of doing, implying he was in fact a very powerful and skilled wizard. Magical abilities and skills *'Potions': Theodore was evidently skilled at potion-making, as he was only one of twelve students able to advance to N.E.W.T.-level Potions in 1996. He either achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' or an 'Outstanding' on his O.W.L. exam, showing his proficiency in the subject. *'Magical device invention': Theodore was notably very talented in the complex art of creating powerful magical devices. He successfully created two Time-Turners that allow the user to travel far back into time, surpassing the Hour-Reversal Charm on the Ministry-issued devices. *'Duelling': Theodore had some degree of skill in duelling other wizards and in martial magic, as he duelled Harry Potter in 2020, although he was defeated by the far superior duellist and arrested for the possession of an illegal Time-Turner, meaning his duelling abilities were hardly exceptional. Possessions *'Two Time-Turners': Theodore created two Time-Turners while working for Lucius Malfoy, that had not been registered nor approved by the Ministry. Nott kept the prototype, which was made of inexpensive metal. The time-turner allowed the traveller to travel as far back as they wanted in time, but stay in the past for five-minutes before returning to the present. Etymology is an English name that comes from the Greek name Theodros, which is derived from the words theos, meaning "God", and dōron, meaning "gift". Thus, it is often considered to mean "gift of God". It was the name of many early Christian saints. The Welsh version of the name, Tewdwr, was anglicised to , the name of a royal dynasty of England that ended with Elizabeth I. It could imply that Theodore was "God's gift" to his parents, if the version of his mother being an older woman are true and she was already out of age to get pregnant. In Norse mythology, is the personification of night. Also, was a nineteenth century American physician who advocated and popularised polygenist theories about the inherent superiority of Caucasians. Behind the scenes *Rowling created a subplot which was eventually cut from the series storyline, where Theodore and Draco Malfoy were talking in the garden of Malfoy Manor, which would have been one of the few times that Draco would be seen conversing with someone he regarded as an equal, as Rowling said that Theodore was just as pure-blooded as him. Rowling stated that she liked the scene so much that she tried to use it twice: first in Chamber of Secrets and second in Goblet of Fire. *Rowling states that she knows much more about Nott than what is revealed in the books, and expresses a similar sentiment in regards to Dean Thomas. *It is possible that Theodore Nott was portrayed by Elliot Francis, who played an unidentified boy at Slughorn's dinner party. Like the Matthew Lewis (Neville Longbottom) and Robert Knox (Marcus Belby) he was not seen as a guest at the christmas party again. In the book, all three of them (Neville, Marcus and Theodore) were not invited by Slughorn for christmas. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Theodore Nott de2:Theodore Nott es:Theodore Nott fr:Theodore Nott it:Theodore Nott ja:セオドール・ノット nl:Theodoor Noot pl:Teodor Nott ru:Теодор Нотт sv:Theodore Nott Category:Criminals Category:Death Eater allies Category:Half-orphans Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Nott family Category:Only children Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards